Chevrolet Vectra
The Opel Vectra is a large family car that was engineered and produced by Opel, the German subsidiary of General Motors (GM). In the United Kingdom, the car was sold under the Vauxhall marque as the Vauxhall Cavalier and later as the Vauxhall Vectra, from 1995 onwards. It has also been sold by Holden in Australasia as Holden Vectra, and Chevrolet in Latin America as Chevrolet Vectra. The Vectra was introduced in 1988 as a replacement to the Opel Ascona and itself was replaced in 2008 by the Opel Insignia, which will retain the Chevrolet Vectra name for the Latin American market. __TOC__ Vectra A (1988–1995) | length = (saloon), (hatch) | width = | height = | weight = – (4-cyl petrols) | related = Opel Calibra | designer = Wayne Cherry }} The first Vectra, known as the Vectra A, was introduced in 1988 as a saloon and hatchback, replacing the Opel Ascona C. A coupé based on the Vectra, called the Calibra, was also sold. Both cars were designed by the Opel design chief at the time, Wayne Cherry. Vauxhall Motors, the British GM subsidiary that shared most of its models with Opel, did not use the "Vectra" model name. It marketed the car as its next generation Cavalier. Engines ranged initially from a 75 PS (55 kW) 1.4 L to a 130 PS (96 kW) 2.0 L Family II. With the introduction of Euro I emissions regulations, the base model was replaced by a 1.6 L with the same output, while the top of the line was given to a 16-valve version of the 2.0 L engine, which powered the GT (GSI) version, and had 150 PS (110 kW). Four-wheel drive versions were added to the lineup in 1990, and in 1993, the car received a limited edition turbocharged version, with 204 PS (150 kW). The 1.4-litre engine was not available in all markets, and even then, it was only available in basic trims (Base/L in United Kingdom, LS/GL in Europe). A 2.5 L V6 engine appeared towards the later stages of the Vectra's life, developing 170 PS (125 kW), turning the car into a relaxed motorway cruiser rather than give it sporty pretensions. There were a choice of two diesel engines; one was an Isuzu 1.7 L Circle-L unit, in both naturally-aspirated and turbocharged form (1686 cc), this one capable of achieving 82 PS (60 kW), and a Opel designed 1.7 "low blow" turbo-diesel (1699 cc), and naturally-aspirated diesel unit, delivering up to . Both units have a reputation for longevity, especially Isuzu developed units, which were also regarded as some of the most refined diesels available at the time. The front suspension was fully independent, with MacPherson struts, pressed steel lower control arms, and an anti-roll bar. The front suspension, together with the major mechanicals (engine and transmission) is remotely mounted on a front subframe. On front wheel drive models, the rear suspension is semi-independent, consisting of a torsion beam axle linked to trailing arms, with double conical coil springs and direct acting telescopic hydraulic shock absorbers, with certain models also having an anti-roll bar. On the four wheel drive GSi, the rear suspension is a subframe-mounted fully independent design, with semi-trailing arms, double conical coil springs, direct acting gas-assisted telescopic shock absorbers, and an anti-roll bar. Steering gear is a rack and pinion type (manual or power assisted, depending on model), mounted on the bulkhead (firewall), with a telescopically deformable steering column. The Vectra also received a refresh in 1992. The range received new front grilles and a black plastic strip above the rear tail lights, along with an upgrade to the structure for improved crashworthiness. Airbags became available from 1993 onward. The Vectra gave birth to a coupé version, the Opel Calibra, which shared the Vectra's underpinnings, including the most powerful engines (115 PS and up) and transmissions. In New Zealand, the Vectra A was offered initially as an Opel, but it wore Holden badges from 1994. It was not sold in Australia, where Holden instead offered a rebadged Toyota Camry called Apollo until 1997. In Brazil, the Chevrolet-badged Vectra A was not introduced until 1993, when it replaced the Chevrolet Monza, a restyled version of the Ascona B. In Egypt, the Opel Vectra A was not introduced until 1994 through GM Egypt Dealerships, and started production in late 1994 by GM Egypt through early 1996 with a range of 1.6 GL ,2.0 GL trim and 2.0 GLS trim and only Saloon body style boosting strong sales during this short run. Common engine lineup for Vectra A Vectra B (1995–2002) | length = | width = | height = | weight = – | related = Saturn L-Series }} The second model, the Vectra B, was introduced in 1995, and the model range included an estate version for the first time. This model replaced the Vauxhall Cavalier in the UK. The Vauxhall badged Vectra B was the last Vauxhall to be produced at the company's Luton plant, where the end of automobile production was announced at Christmas 2000, taking effect just over a year later . The model was badged as the Holden Vectra in Australia and New Zealand. In 1998, Holden began assembly of the Vectra for export to other right-hand drive markets in the region, although this was aversely affected by the Asian economic crisis, and ended in 2001. Engines started from the 71 PS (52 kW) 1.6 L, Family 1 but eventually the 8-valve engines were all replaced by 16-valve powerplants. The 2.0 L Family II engine, with 136 PS (100 kW) was developed as a basis for touring car racing (later in Australia, 2.2 L 108 kW), but the top of the line was a 2.5 L V6 with 170 PS (125 kW). Diesel power came once again from Isuzu, but now featured direct injection and a 16-valve head. In 1999 the Vectra was updated, receiving a mildly modified body (that can be identified by the single piece headlight units and body-coloured bumpers) together with somewhat improved handling characteristics and better equipment. Sporting limited edition models included the touring car championship inspired i500, Super Touring and GSi. The first model was developed in Germany by Opel Motorsport, with the V6 engine's power increased to 195 PS (143 kW), and the other two were created in Milton Keynes by Motor Sport Developments, the team that run the Vectras in the British Touring Car Championship (BTCC). Only 3900 2.5 GSi models were ever produced, mostly in saloon and hatchback guise. With only 317 estate versions produced during this time, they became one of the rarest production Vauxhalls ever. On model years 2001 and 2002 a last of the line 2.6 GSi was made also but these were limited to 500 cars. These were again mostly saloons and hatchbacks however 37 estates were made. These models received a host of extra upgrades including but not limited to Xenon headlights and larger front brakes. In Egypt, the production of the Opel Vectra B continued in mid-1996 with two models, initially a 1.6l 8v GLS trim with manual transmission and a 2.0l 8v CD trim with automatic transmission. Later in 2000 the revised model was produced with three models 1.6 8v GLS trim with manual transmission (later replaced by the 1.6 16v GLS trim with automatic transmission), 2.0 16v CD trim with automatic transmission, and a 2.0 CDX trim automatic transmission and all with saloon body style. In 2002 local production of the Opel Vectra ceased in favour of the Opel Corsa Sedan and Opel Astra Sedan. A related model sold in North America was the Saturn L-Series, introduced in 2000 but dropped from the lineup in 2005. It was replaced by the 2007 Saturn Aura, which was built around GM's Epsilon architecture, as the Vectra C is. File:1998-1999 Holden JS Vectra CD sedan 05.jpg|1998–1999 Holden JS Vectra CD sedan (Australia) File:Opel Vectra rear 20080222.jpg|Opel Vectra B hatchback File:2000.vauxhall.vectra.1point8.arp.jpg|Vauxhall Vectra (facelift) File:1999-2000 Holden JS II Vectra CD hatchback 01.jpg|1999–2000 Holden JS II Vectra CD hatchback (facelift; Australia) Vectra C (2002–2008) Built over the GM Epsilon platform the Opel Vectra C of 2002 was initially available as a four-door sedan and a five-door hatchback, known as the GTS. A five-door station wagon was added in 2003, along with an "executive hatchback" sold under the Signum nameplate. The Signum, which is based partly on the Vectra C features a completely different layout in the rear. The engine range was substantially modified to account for an increased curb weight. While a 1.8 litre Family 1 Ecotec engine was reserved for the base model, a 2.0 litre turbocharged Family II engine with was also offered, along with a new 3.2 litre V6, with . Diesel power, which by now was important for commercial success in Europe, is provided by an Isuzu-sourced 3.0 litre V6 outputting , but the four-cylinder diesel engine was replaced in 2004 by a Fiat-designed 1.9 litre Ecotec CDTI engine capable of outputting in 16v form and in 8v form. Handling is reported to be much better than the old car, but reviews still criticise the overlight feel of the steering, complicated indicator switches and the rather ungainly styling of the sedan version. The Vectra received a facelift near the end of 2005, retaining a similar line of engines, however the 3.0 diesel received a power increase to and the petrol V6 engine was replaced by an Australian-built turbocharged 2.8 litre High Feature V6 unit. This Saab co-developed motor could produce for the facelifted Vectra. Opel installed the twin scroll turbo engine in its Signum productline with output. The version was available for Vectra later in 2006. Opel also introduced - for the first time - an OPC version of the Vectra, using the VXR name in the United Kingdom. These high-performance variants were available only in the hatchback and station wagon bodies. In the United Kingdom the power on the High Feature V6 engine was increased to , and maximum speed just falls short of 250 km/h (155 mph). In Australia and New Zealand, the Holden Vectra ZC series was dropped and replaced with the Holden Epica, a badge-engineered Daewoo Tosca in 2007. Due to stockpiling of 2005 model Vectras for the Australasian market, there was enough supply of the car for deliveries to last through to 2007, as a result facelifted Vectra Cs were not sold in those markets. In 2008, Vectra OPC was available with either 6 speed manual or 6 speed automatic transmission (Previous Vectra OPC had manual gearbox only). The 2.8L DOHC V6 turbo engine could generate . Sales of the Vectra in the United Kingdom have not been as strong as its predecessors. For much of its production life, the original Vectra was the fourth best selling car in the country, yet the Vectra C has never come higher than tenth in the country's car sales charts, though it is still the second best selling car in its sector behind the Ford Mondeo. In 2007, it finally made the top 10 of Britain's car sales charts, being the nation's tenth most popular new car with over 50,000 sales, outselling the Ford Mondeo for the first time since 1999. Also in 2007, the station wagon variant garnered the Estate Car of the Year 2007 award by What Car? magazine. While the Vectra C has been sold in Mexico and Chile as the Chevrolet Vectra, it is not marketed in Brazil, where Chevrolet opted to sell the Astra C under the Vectra brand since October 2005, keeping the Astra B as the cheaper option. Both local-spec cars are powered by the FlexPower SOHC engine originally introduced in 1982 in the Chevrolet Monza. File:Opel Vectra Caravan Facelift front.JPG|2005-2008 Opel Vectra C (facelift) station wagon File:Opel Vectra C Caravan 1.9 CDTI Facelift rear.JPG|2005-2008 Opel Vectra C (facelift) station wagon File:Opel Vectra C rear 20080331.jpg|2002-2004 Opel Vectra C sedan File:2005 Holden ZC Vectra CDX hatchback 02.jpg|2005 Holden ZC Vectra CDX hatchback (Australia) File:2009 Vauxhall Vectra.jpg|Vauxhall Vectra (United Kingdom) File:Opel Vectra V6Turbo.jpg|2008 Opel Vectra 2.8 V6 Turbo Station Wagon Motorsport The Vectra was used in several touring car racing series. In the 1990s and early 2000s, the Vectra B Super Touring took part in the British Touring Car Championship, the Asia-Pacific Touring Car Championship, the German Super Tourenwagen Cup, the Australian Super Touring Championship and the Swedish Touring Car Championship. Uwe Alzen was third in Super Tourenwagen Cup in 1997 and 1998 and second in 1999; John Henederson was runner-up in the 2000/2001 Australian Super Touring Championship; John Cleland was British Touring Car Champion in 1995 and finished third in 1992 and fourth in 1993 and 1994; Yvan Muller was sixth in the 1999 British Touring Car Championship and fourth in 2000; and Nicklas Karlsson was third in the 2002 Swedish Touring Car Championship. After being replaced by the Astra C in the British Touring Car Championship, the Vauxhall Vectra was introduced in 2007. Fabrizio Giovanardi was champion in 2007 and 2008. VX Racing is competing in the 2009 season with three Vectras, driven by Giovanardi, Matt Neal and Andrew Jordan. The Vectra has been used as a silhouette racing car: in the Stock Car Brasil in 2000 to 2003 (it was champion the four seasons) and 2009, in the Argentine Top Race V6 since 2005 (Guillermo Ortelli was 2005 champion), and in the Deutsche Tourenwagen Masters in 2004 and 2005 with little success. Technical specifications *'Engine': V8-engine, longitudinal at front, cylinder bank angle 90°, cylinder interval 102 mm, four chain-operated overhead camshafts, four valves per cylinder, two air-intake restrictors with a diameter of 28 mm each. *'Displacement': 3998 cc. *'Bore': 93.0 mm. *'Stroke': 73.0 mm. *'Compression': 13.0:1. *'Performance': approx. 348 kW/475 hp at 6,800 rpm. *'Max. torque': approx. 510 Nm at 5,500 rpm. *'Engine management': Bosch MS 2.9.2. *'Exhaust gas cleaning': three-way catalytic converter. *'Lubrication': dry-sump. *'Transmission': longitudinal transaxle competition gearbox (DTM control part, manufacturer: X-trac) with six spur gears, non-synchronised, sequential gearshift, fixed gear ratios, variable total ratio; carbon fibre clutch, mechanical self-locking differential; rear wheel drive. *'Bodywork': tubular frame with integrated CFK driver’s safety cell, integrated safety concept with crash boxes at front and rear as well as lateral crash structure, double-layer aerofoil with DTM control profile. *'Fuel tank capacity': 70 l. *'Length': 4,883 mm. *'Width': 1,850 mm. *'Height': 1,250 mm. *'Wheelbase': 2,800 mm. *'Track': 1,600 mm front, 1,550 mm rear. *'Suspension': double wishbones front and rear, central wheel mounts, stabilisers front and rear, shock absorbers with adjustable drag and tow, power steering. *'Wheels': front 10x18 inch, rear 11x18 inch. *'Tyres': front 265/660 R18, rear 280/660 R18 (DTM control tyres, manufacturer: Dunlop). *'Brakes': Front self-ventilated carbon discs (diameter 380 mm), rear self-ventilated carbon discs (diameter 340 mm), aluminium brake callipers with six pistons front and four pistons rear (DTM control parts, manufacturer: AP). *'Minimum weight': 1,080 kg, driver included. References External links Vectra Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Euro NCAP large family cars Category:Liftbacks Category:Sedans Category:Station wagons Category:Vehicles introduced in 1988 bg:Опел Вектра cs:Opel Vectra da:Opel Vectra de:Opel Vectra el:Opel Vectra es:Opel Vectra fr:Opel Vectra it:Opel Vectra lv:Opel Vectra hu:Opel Vectra nl:Opel Vectra ja:オペル・ベクトラ no:Opel Vectra pl:Opel Vectra pt:Opel Vectra ru:Opel Vectra simple:Opel Vectra sk:Opel Vectra fi:Opel Vectra sv:Opel Vectra tr:Opel Vectra uk:Opel Vectra